The Beginning
by thebeginning1
Summary: Bella works with Rose at a hospital in Oregon. All she wants in life is that special someone. Then one day Carlisle and Edward show up to work at the hospital as the new doctors. Fluff/Romance. Vampires- B/C E/E R/E A/J Complete summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Here's the first chapter of my story. I have been thinking about writing my own fanfic for some time, but never felt like I could do a good enough job to entertain people, but I pushed my insecurities aside and started on The Beginning. Please leave a review to help me improve my story. Thank you! **

**So before I give the summary, I feel like I should explain my type of writing. I LOVE fluff stories, there is nothing better than a fairytale ending, but not everyone feels the same way. Some people want some drama. I'm going to mesh those together. There is going to be a lot of fluff but a little later there is going to be a character to come in to help Carlisle to remember his past. THIS IS A PURE BELLA AND CARLISLE STORY! I am not going to have him cheating on Bella, or breaking up with her for someone else. I honestly don't like stories about how some girl comes in after the characters are madly in love, and then making moves on the guy and having the guy cheat. **

**Summary:**** Edward, Esme, and Carlisle have just moved to Cotton Grove, Oregon. Edward and Esme are a couple. Edward changed Carlisle ten years ago, after a fire that almost killed Carlisle. Esme has the same story of how she was changed, abusive husband and she tried jumping off a cliff after her baby died. Bella is already a vampire and lives with Emmett and Rose, who are also vampires. Rose changed Bella (25 years ago), and Emmett (her mate, 26 years ago). Rose and Bella are both nurses at Cotton Grove Hospital, where Edward and Carlisle are soon to be working at. Bella is a girly girl in this story, not a prissy girly girl but a girl who likes to take good care of herself and look nice. Bella is also feisty, she can be quiet at times, and she still loves to read but when it counts she will stand up for herself and for other people. Emmett has the ability of being "fire proof" and therefore works as a fire fighter at Cotton Grove Fire Station. Alice and Jasper come in a little later as nomads. Alice was changed by Jasper 109 years ago. In this story, Jasper was not a part of the civil war, or Maria's newborn army. More of Jasper will be revealed when they come into the story. Jasper and Alice lived a "twilight love story." Alice and Jasper met when he was a vampire still, he courted her and won her heart, they got married and she was then changed on their honeymoon. (She found out he was a vampire while they first started dating).**

**Disclaimer: ****All of the twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers. I just mess with their lives :)**

**Now on to the story!**

**Carlisle's POV:**

Here we are in a new town, starting all over again: new schools, new people, and new jobs. I guess new scenery isn't too bad, but whenever the family moves there are new people that stare, and let's not forget about the new rumors and gossip that flows around the Cullen name. I'm pretty sure we have heard them all. I'm just thankful I'm not Edward, poor guy, always having to hear the thoughts of others, with no way of turning it off.

I don't even know where to begin with this new town. Edward and Esme are excited though, so I guess I should show them some excitement. Esme especially is excited, all she has been talking about is decorating the house and how we will finally be a real family. I am really great full of Edward and Esme, not only did Edward save my life but they took me in and took care of me.

I was changed ten years ago when my family house was burned down. I was so badly burned and my lungs were filled with so much smoke, that I'm amazed I even made it through the change. Edward was out on a hunt when he first smelt the smoke. He decided to see if he could help. I don't remember much of that night but apparently my father had barely gotten me out of the house when he collapsed and his body gave. Edward saw me and heard my heart sill beating and bit me then and there. Next thing I remember, I woke up with amazing sight, smell, and with the ability of moving extremely fast. I honestly was scared, but Edward and Esme took me under their wing and helped me. They taught me how to control my moving, how to hunt, and everything else.

The thing that they found amazing was the fact that I didn't have uncontrolled thirst. Although Edward was still extra careful with me being a newborn, he did let me go to college and here I am now with a degree in medicine and in a new town, starting my new job as a doctor.

The one thing that seems to be missing from my life right now, is a woman, a mate. All I want is someone to talk to; someone who would be there for me like Esme is there for Edward. I can't lie, I am a man some sex would be nice too. I just want a woman who is beautiful and smart. Edward says it can take years before I find her, but once I do, I'll know it. Hell, Edward was 153 in vampire years before he found Esme. It's only been 5 years since I was changed but its felt like forever. I think it may have to do with the fact that I sit here and watch Edward and Esme interact. They are always sharing those special glances, kisses and they are always cuddling in a chair reading a book.

I wonder how much longer till it's my time.

**Bella's POV:**

"I'm just lonely Rose, I sit here and watch you and Emmett and it makes me want more in life. I've been alone now for 25 years." I said while finishing the top coat on Rose's toe nails. The one thing that sucks about working as nurses is that you can't wear colored nail polish on your hands; you can't have fake nails, nothing. Rose and I are girly girls, we want some color!

"Trust me hun, it will happen, I promise. But hey if you get really lonely there is always Doctor Riley, who would kill to get into your pants." Rose looked up at me and waggled her eyebrows at.

"Good idea Rose! And while I get with Riley, you can get with the new doctors coming in tomorrow!" I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Okay, Okay bad idea. Want to come with me to drop off blood for Emmett? He texted me earlier and said he took some guys shift because he had a family emergency."

"Sure! I miss Emmett, next time he needs to think of a new job next time. I know he only works for 24 hours a time but it get too quiet around here!" I got up and started walking up stairs to change out of my PJ's.

"You're telling me! He always seems to be gone when I really want some." That's Rose, always thinking with her vagina.

I started laughing at her. Her and Emmett are always going at it. When Em gets off of shifts, the first 24 hour break he gets, they screw. I really am happy for her though. She really deserved Emmett. I really want a relationship like theirs. I want to laugh and talk with a mate, I want to cuddle and I want to screw like bunnies! I may be a virgin but I am by no means a prude. Having to live with Em and Rose has taught me a lot. Rose also got me into these romance books that are like reading porn.

When will it be my turn?

**Please leave feedback! I'm new at this writing thing, and I want to get better at it and reviews would be awesome. I will be updating a lot too. Once I get started on something, I can't sit it down and come back to it, I usually work on it 24/7.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So I never got any feedback because I decided to work on chapter 2 before posting. Here is some new information about the story. I have a question, would it be terrible if I mainly only write in Bella's POV? I find it easier because I am a girl and can relate and write better in her POV.**

**Ages:**

**Edward: 26 (humans age) 303 years old in vampire years**

**Esme: 24 (human age) 50 years old in vampire years**

**Carlisle: 20 (human age) 10 years old in vampire years**

**Bella: 21 (human age) 25 years old in vampire years**

**Rose: 23 (human age) 29 years old in vampire years**

**Emmett: 24 (human age) 26 years old in vampire years**

**Please leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: **** Everything belongs to Stephanie Myers.**

**Bella's POV:**

Applying some lipstick to my lips, I look at myself in the mirror. I decided on my burgundy colored scrubs today, the pants are a little snug but they make my butt look good. Since it is still the middle of winter, I had put on a white turtle neck under my top. I hate wearing turtle necks, they make me feel confined, but I don't want to draw attention to the fact that I'm never cold in the hospital when that's all the hospital nurses complain about.

"Ready Rose?" I yell down the hall. She was up all night reorganizing her closet. Apparently Emmett has too many clothes and hers barely fit. I'm pretty sure it's the other way around but I just went along with it.

"YES! I'm outside. You know you don't have to yell!" I snicker to myself as I pick up my coat and purse and head down stairs. She hates when I yell to her, she always says there is no point, and there isn't but it's really just a habit.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and head out the garage to the cars. We have pretty normal cars nothing too flashy for our salary isn't a whole lot. Although we do have money hidden, we try not to drag any more attention to ourselves with flashy things.

Rose does have a Bugatti Veyron, but her real pride and joys are the ones that she brings in for nothing. Rose acts like a girly girl but she loves fixing cars. She will get cars for five hundred dollars and she will work on it until it starts and runs perfectly. After that she sells them for three times the amount she bought it for. Rose is amazing with cars. Heading into the Camry, we take off for the hospital.

"I can't wait to see the brother doctors today! You should have heard Tanya from down stairs talking about how hot they are. She is really a fucking stalker! She went by their house and spied on them until she saw them. They better be worth the hype." Rose rants.

I don't even know where to start about Tanya Denali. She has been trying to get in our good graces since we moved here, but she is too fucking weird. She actually stalks people. It wouldn't surprise me if she did go to the new doctors' house, she did that to me and Rose before our first day. She literally sat outside our house with binoculars muttering how hot Emmett was, and how she would make him hers. Rose nipped that in the bud the first day.

"Doesn't really surprise me. Isn't she married?" I replied as I watched the scenery as we went by.

"Who knows dude. Poor guy, but then again she didn't just magically become psycho, if he didn't see it before then he deserves it. I did hear rumors that her husband is screwing another nurse there, you remember Angela?"

I gapped at Rose. I know Angela, and she is honestly the sweetest person I know at the hospital, when me and Rose were "sick" for a week because there was a miraculous week of sunshine, she brought us over homemade chicken noodle soup.

"Angela? Are you sure? She is so sweet and quiet; I don't see her doing that." We sit there is silence before it clicks.

I bolt out of my seat and turn to Rose. "Wait, is Tanya's husband name Ben? Angela was talking to me last week about this guy she was seeing named Ben, she is head over heels for him."

Rose started nodding. "Yup, Ben Cheney, Tanya wouldn't take his last name. "

I slump against the seat in amazement. "Damn. Does Tanya know?"

"Yeah, she doesn't care because from what I've heard, she is banging the old guy from the radiology department."

"Eww Todd?" I couldn't help laughing at that. Don't get me wrong, Tanya is pretty for human standards. She just needs to take off the caked on make-up, and put her boobs back in her shirt. But then again that's what guys like, especially Todd. Todd is maybe 44 while Tanya is 23. Todd has been going bald for the past year that Rose and I have worked there. He is such a dirtball too. He thinks just because he is a doctor that he can do whatever he wants. Two months ago I had to go drop a patient off at the radiology department while he was working and he had the nerve to try and grab my butt. Let's just say that he got a mouthful of words he has probably never heard before.

Not too long after our conversation we arrived at the hospital. Parking in the staff lot, we headed up to the main lobby. That's when we smelled the smell of vampires. Two of them.

"Rose do you smell that?" I turned to her while also looking for the source of the smell.

"Shit. Yeah I smell it. Wait there are two, what do you think the chances are that they are the two new doctors?" She had a point but we have never run into any other animal drinkers.

"I don't know Rose that would be pretty rare to find two animal drinkers working at a hospital." I whispered to her as humans passed by.

It's rare that Rose and I even work in a hospital. Most animal drinkers can't stand the smell of humans, it's too tempting. It's like someone on a diet; they want that snickers and they can smell that snickers but they have to decide whether or not to have it. Most vampires cave after the first minute of smelling humans. Lucky for me Rose kept me and Emmett on the straight and narrow right after we awoke. Neither Emmett nor I have ever tasted a human, and we plan on keeping it that way.

I was cut off from my mind rambling when I caught sight of them, two vampire men. They were both dressed in lab coats, slacks and dress shirts. They were looking at us with amazement. The one on the left had bronze colored hair that was wild, while the one on the left had slicked back blonde hair.

I gasped. Rose immediately turned to see what caught my sight. I'm sure she was just sizing them up, while I was staring at the blonde. He was beautiful. I couldn't move my eyes from him and it seemed he was having the same problem. This God was taller than me by at least a foot, and looking at him you could tell that he was built. His gold eyes stared into mine and I was lost.

Rose took out of my trance by dragging me to them.

"What are you doing here? This is our land; we don't want any harm to come to the humans here." She was whisper yelling at them so that no one else would here. It was the bronze haired man that answered, as the blonde was too busy staring at me to respond.

"Of course, we just moved here and are very sorry to come on to your land. We didn't smell other vampires till we got here. I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my "brother" Carlisle Cullen." After Edward explained he gave us a crooked smile. If I wasn't so transfixed on the blonde God beside him, name Carlisle I would have thought that smile was panty dropping.

Rose didn't find the smile too charming when she glared at him. "We will talk later; we have work to get to. Meet us after your shift at our house. 174 Sea mill Road. We get off at 4."

I turned and watched as Rose stormed off. I started after her when my arm was grabbed. I turned to see who grabbed my arm and was met with the blonde God.

"Hey, I'm Carlisle." He smiled a perfect smile at me.

I chuckled a little as I replied. "I heard, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Carlisle." I gave him my best smile and took my arm back. "See you tonight."

I bit my lip as I turned and walked away. Half way down the hallway I turned back around and saw he was staring at me in the same place as I left.

I think I may have just found my mate.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I was memorized by this creature. She was beautiful. I turned back to Edward after she was out of my sight. Edward was smiling at me with raised eyebrows.

"I found her." I smiled as I followed Edward to our department and started work.

**Please leave a review! Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I still haven't waited for reviews to come in from my first two chapters but it's hard to wait! I'm just excited to see where this story will go. In the previous chapter Bella and Carlisle finally meet at the hospital. Hopefully Rose will warm up the Cullen family!**

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to Stephanie Myers.**

**Bella's POV:**

When I finally got to the cardiology department I tried to get to work, but all I could think about was Carlisle. I'm so confused. Could he be my mate? I really hope so. I'm going to end up jumping his bones. I've met other vampires before. I've met both female and male vampires before but I have never felt the pull to any other vampire like I do to Carlisle.

I didn't think my attention to my job could get any worse today. That was until I came out of Mrs. Nancy's room after checking her vitals. There was the blonde God. He was standing at the counter with his charts talking to Riley about the patients. I tried to ignore him but I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back as I walked around cleaning up and gathering supplies. I couldn't help but to listen in.

_"Trust me dude, there is no point in trying to go after her. She is an ice queen. I have tried and tried to bang her but she just blows me off. If you want a good lay, come to me and I'll introduce you to Tanya." _I really can't believe Doctor Riley would say that, let alone say it to someone he just met.

_"Well Doctor Riley, maybe she wants something more than a hump and dump. I believe I have everything I need right now. Thank you, you can leave now."_

_ "Don't come running to me when she burns you." _Riley slapped Carlisle on the back gathered his stuff and left through the back doors.

I turned to glare at his retreating form. He was such a pig. I went up to Carlisle and touched his arm. "Thank you." I gave him a smile. I wonder if he is feeling the electricity flowing from where we touched.

"Uh n-no problem." He hit me with that perfect smile and gathered his chart for his next patient. Halfway down the hall, he turned around. "Bella, would you like to meet me for lunch in the cafeteria?"

"I'm sure I can fit you into my schedule." Winking at him, I turned and walked away. As I turned the corner I ran into Rose. She didn't look too happy with me.

"Bella what the hell? We don't know these vampires! What if they work with the Voltri? What if they are some kind of serial vampire murders!? "Rose was glaring at me as she waited for me to respond.

"Stop being so dramatic Rose, they seem nice, and I highly doubt that serial vampire murders would be working at a hospital or be animal drinkers. I think he's the one Rose. I feel this pull towards him, I can't explain it. It's not like I'm going to go screw him during lunch."

Rose relaxed a little as I talked. "Just be safe Bella. I don't want you getting hurt by this guy. If he hurts you, I will tear him apart limb by limb!" Rose can be such a momma bear when it comes to me, but I love her for it.

Instead of saying anything else, I hugged her. "Love you Rosie."

"I love you too Bells."

After our little heart to heart I went back to work till lunch

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Lunch**

"Calm the fuck down Bella, it's just lunch, well I guess it's not lunch if both of us aren't eating. Maybe I should go get something and act like I'm eating because of all the humans. What the fuck am I thinking, he can't like me, and he's a fucking god…"

"Calm down Bella, I just thought we could talk." I have not been the example of a vampire lately. I'm getting fucking spooked because I'm not paying attention.

I spin around to see Carlisle smiling down at me. "Oh right sorry, um maybe that table over there?" I pointed to a secluded table in the far corner.

"Sounds good."

We both walked over and sat down across from each other. For the first couple of minutes all we did was look at each other.

_I want nothing more for this man to want me like I want him. I want him to be my mate._

"So what did you want to talk about?" I finally found the courage to break the silence.

"Ourselves. You, me. Us." Us? Did he just say us? I just died and went to heaven, holy shit. I need to play it cool.

_Don't make him think you're too into him. Come on think Bella! Rose taught you how to play hard to get._

Smirking at him I replied. "Oh really now? I didn't know there was an us."

Carlisle laughed as he spoke. "Well there could be an us, but let's get to know each other first. I mean I know we just met and everything and we don't even know each other but I feel this pull towards you that I've never felt before and I…"

After hearing that he felt the same pull that I have been feeling since we first saw each other I had all the courage I needed. I cut him off of his rambling by leaning over the table and giving him a quick peck.

Immediately after I gave him a peck, I regretted it. _What the hell am I thinking? I can't just go around and kiss whoever. I already kissed him, I have to just play it off and leave. I need advice from Rose ASAP._

"Calm down Carlisle. I understand you; let's talk more after the meeting tonight. I have to get back to work."

Picking up my purse, I head back to work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Getting in the car with Rose was a little scary. She was still worrying about my safety and my feelings. I just sat there in the passenger's seat as she left the hospital.

"Bella, you know I love you, your my sister and I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. I know you said not to worry but I can't help but not to worry. It seems like everything is moving too fast. Bella don't be upset with me, but I followed you to lunch and I saw you kiss him." As she was talking she turned to look at me.

I sighed. She is right, this is moving fast. Just yesterday I was complaining about being lonely and now I'm kissing a stranger that I want to jump. I just can't help it though. Every time Carlisle looks at me, I get hot; every time we touch I feel the jolt of electricity between us. I want more all the time.

"I love you Rose. This whole thing is moving fast but I can't help it. Ever since I spotted him, I just want more, but… ugh I don't know. You know I've never felt like this. I've been alone for the last 25 years, honestly Rose, I think he's the one." Talking to her felt good, I needed to get this out and get her advice. "We are supposed to talk tonight, I'm sure you heard today at lunch when he started talking about an 'us', I don't want to take it slow Rose."

"I'll always be there for you Bells." She then smirked. "I guess I don't have to give you the 'being safe talk' or have to worry about you getting pregnant. Thank god. I don't think I could handle another little Bella." We started laughing.

"Hey I am not that bad!" I smacked her in the arm.

When we pulled into the house we were surprised to see Emmett in his fireman outfit outside running up to the car. "Rosie! Bellsie! I missed you guys!" We both stepped out of the car to only be picked up into the air by Emmett.

"Em! I thought you had to work another shift!" I missed him so much. He is a goofball and he so much fun to be around.

"Seth took the shift because he needs more money for his upcoming wedding." Emmett set me down and took Rose fully into his arms and held her tight.

Rose kissed him on the lips. "Well little Miss Bella over here may have just found her mate. Apparently the two new doctors at our hospital are male vampires." As soon as the words left Rose's mouth Emmett looked over and started growling. Oh great.

"My Bellsie is not mating with some random male! Do you even know him? What if he hurts you! Oh I swear to god that if he hurts you, I'm going to tear him apart limb by limb and burn him. You need to quit your job, and I'll quit mine. I need to protect you." I wouldn't put it past Emmett to do just that.

"Emmett, honey calm down. I've already talked to her about it. I'm just as concerned for her as you. Let her do as she pleases. The vampires are coming over later this evening, and there is a plus side. They are animal eaters, you know how rare that is, but honey she really thinks he's the one. Emmett do you remember when we first saw each other after you were changed?" That was all it took for Emmett to forget about this situation. I knew it was time to get away, whenever they remember when they first meet, they will go upstairs for hours on end.

Now I just have to figure out what I'm going to wear tonight.

**Review please! I always love feedback! Love it? Hate it? Anything I need to work on or change?**

**Thank you!**


End file.
